Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,114 and 5,178,115 disclose fuel rail assemblies having electrical circuitry. Modifications of the fuel injectors that are illustrated in those two patents are described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,628. The present invention relates to improvements in the electrical circuitry of fuel rails like those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,178,114 and 5,178,115.
Several embodiments are disclosed herein. They have various electrical circuit arrangements that are intended to improve the fuel rail assembly in one or more of the following aspects: lower cost, easier fabrication and/or assembly, greater flexibility, technical improvement.
These several embodiments will be described in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings which include a presently preferred embodiment.